jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Jooruz C'Baotth
Bild:Banner_Jocasta_Nu.jpg Hallo Jooruz C'Baotth! [[Bild:Sw6-cast.jpg|thumb|'Möge die Macht mit Dir sein, Jooruz C'Baotth!']] Willkommen im Team der Jedipedia-Autoren! Bild:Wink.gif Auf der Willkommensseite kannst Du Dir einen gewissen Überblick verschaffen und nach den Ersten Schritten wirst Du auch schon genug wissen, um Deine ersten Artikel zu verfassen oder andere zu ergänzen! Bei der Gestaltung Deiner Artikel stehen Dir einige besondere Werkzeuge zur Verfügung. Da wären zum Beispiel Vorlagen, Bilder oder auch Tabellen. Aber das wichtigste und mächtigste Werkzeug hast Du unter Deinen Fingern: Bild:---.gif die Tastatur! Schreibe und sei kreativ, verwende bei Bedarf die Hilfe oder frag einen erfahreneren Benutzer um Rat. Vor kurzem wurde in der Jedipedia auch eine FAQ-Seite eingerichtet, auf der Du allgemeine Fragen stellen bzw. nachlesen kannst. Deine gestellten Fragen, werden dann von anderen Benutzern beantwortet. Belege Deine Artikel immer mit offiziellen Quellen und ordne sie in eine entsprechende Kategorie ein. Deine eigene Benutzerseite darfst Du nach Deinen eigenen Vorstellungen gestalten - mache davon Gebrauch und gib anderen Benutzern die Möglichkeit, Dein Fachgebiet oder Deine Vorlieben zu erkennen! Jetzt noch ein kurzer Hinweis zu den Diskussionen: Es ist in den MediaWikis so üblich, dass Diskussionsbeiträge immer signiert bzw. unterschrieben werden. Dies kannst Du ganz einfach tun, indem Du "~~~~" (4 Tilden) unter Deinen Kommentar setzt, woraus dann automatisch Dein Benutzername mit einem Zeitstempel gezaubert wird. Alternativ kannst Du dazu auch die Schaltfläche "Ihre Signatur mit Zeitstempel" über dem Bearbeitungsfeld nutzen. Nun aber erstmal genug - hau rein! Auf eine gute Zusammenarbeit! Bild:--).gif Viele Grüße, Finwe Disku 17:12, 13. Okt 2007 (CEST) ---- Willkommen Jooruz! Viel Spaß bei uns und hau rein! Dark Lord Disku 19:29, 13. Okt 2007 (CEST) :Hi Jooruz! Viel Spass hier in der Jedipedia. Falls du Hilfe oder so brauchst, kannst du dich ruhig bei mir melden. Ilya 20:11, 13. Okt 2007 (CEST) Co-Mar Uder Hallo Jooruz C'Baotth! Herzlich willkommen in der Jedipedia! Wie du sicher bemerkt hast, musste ich leider deinen Artikel zu „Co-Mar Uder“ wieder löschen, da es FanFiktion ist. Wenn du willst, dass deine Artikel nicht wieder gelöscht werden sollen, musst du am Ende des Artikel immer eine offizielle Quelle angeben. Also ein Buch, ein Videospiel, ein Film oder etwas anders von Lucasfilm. Wenn du dir nicht sicher bist, was offizielle und inoffiziell ist, kannst du mich ja gerne fragen. Ich hoffe du verstehst unsere Vorsichtsmaßnahmen und bist nicht allzu enttäuscht über die Löschung. Gruß Little Ani Admin 13:56, 14. Okt 2007 (CEST) Signatur in Artikeln Hallo Jooruz C'Baotth und Willkommen in der Jedipedia.Bei uns ist es nicht üblich seine Unterschrift unter Artikeln zu setzen auch wenn man den Artikel erstellt hat. Tobias 17:39, 14. Okt 2007 (CEST) C-Wing??? Hi Leute, weiß jemand ob es diese C-Wing Fighter wirklich gibt? Ich meine,dass die in dem Buch„Entscheidung bei Koornacht“vorkommen,bin mir aba nich sicher.Da ich das Buch gerade nem Freund ausgeliehen habe,wollte ich Fragen ob jemand das für mich nachlesen könnte.Gruß, Jooruz C'Baotth 13:07, 21. Okt 2007 (CEST) Rompedia Römerpedia alias Rompedia wurde verschoben auf Rompedia verschoben, wenn ihr noch weiter schreiben wollt dann melde euch da an. Vos 19:31, 1. Nov. 2007 (CET) Hi bei Rompedia ist wieder was los willst du wieder mitmachen. --Vos 09:35, 9. Feb. 2008 (CET) :Hi Vos,ich mach gerne wieder mit,allerdings habe ich im Moment viel um die Ohren,vor allem in der Schule,trotzdem ich schau bald mal wieder auf der Rompedia vorbei MfG,Jooruz a.k.a. Darth Shadow 12:24, 9. Feb. 2008 (CET) Speichern Bitte hör auf deine Benutzerseite so oft zu speichern. Das überlastet die Letzten Änderungen, mit denen viele hier arbeiten. Um dem Problem vorzubeugen, benutze bitte die Vorschau-Funktion. Gruß, Finwe Disku 18:11, 6. Nov. 2007 (CET) Verwarnung Hallo Jooruz C'Baotth! Bitte höre mit dem Vandalismus auf der Sithpedia auf! Im Namen der Jedipedia wird gefälligst kein Vandalismus auf anderen Seiten betrieben. Gruß Little Ani Admin 15:04, 7. Nov. 2007 (CET) Hilfe!!! Hi Leute, ganz unten auf meiner benutzerseite habe ich mir ein eigenes Babel erstellt,welches jedoch in der Farbe Grün angezeigt wird. Könnte jemand bitte dafür sorgen,dass dieses Babel in Rot(also Sith)dargestellt wird??? Danke im Voraus, Jooruz C'Baotth 14:54, 25. Nov. 2007 (CET) :Ich hoffe so sollte es sein. Jaina 15:05, 25. Nov. 2007 (CET) Ayo Danke,Jaina!THX, MfG,Jooruz C'Baotth 15:22, 25. Nov. 2007 (CET) :Gehört zwar gerade nicht zum Thema, aber egal: Joruuz, wenn du willst das deine Signatur unter deinem eigentlich Text ist mussst du nicht eine Leerzeile dazwischen machen, es reicht wenn du eingibts. Dann entsteht ein Zeilenumbruch wie jetzt Darth Tobi 19:53, 25. Nov. 2007 (CET) Aso,MfG,Darth Tobi!!! P.S.: J'oo'ruz,nicht Joruuz :') Jooruz C'Baotth 18:08, 26. Nov. 2007 (CET) :Da hat mein Monitor mir wohl einen Streich gespielt Bild:;-).gif Darth Tobi 18:10, 26. Nov. 2007 (CET) Yo Jooruz C'Baotth 18:12, 26. Nov. 2007 (CET) auch Hilfe!!! Wie erstellt man einen Link zu einer Kategorie? Bei mir wird dann meine Seite in diese Kategorie eingeordnet und der Link verschwindet. Schau dir das mal an: http://www.jedipedia.de/wiki/index.php/Benutzer:DaCapo MTFBWY&danke im Vorraus DaCapo 00:46, 5. Jan. 2008 (CET) Hi Da Capo, sry,aba da kann ich dia nich helwen,habe ich nämlich seba noch nicht nich gemacht...aba heißer Tipp:Hilfe Seite (In der Spalte am linken Rand),und wenn die nicht hilft:ein anderer User oder ein Admin.Nochmals sorry! P.S.:Was befeutet MtfBWY??? MfG,Jooruz C'Baotth 22:17, 5. Jan. 2008 (CET) :Also Jungs....erstmal: Wenn ihr Hilfe braucht, wird euch im FAQ am meisten Beachtung geschenkt. Aber zu deiner Frage DaCapo: für einen Link setzt du einfach einen Doppelpunkt vor das Wort Kategorie. Dann wird aus Kategorie:Vorlagen -->Kategorie:Vorlagen Gruß, Finwe Disku 22:22, 5. Jan. 2008 (CET) :PS: Ich denke MtfBWY soll M'ay '''t'he 'F'ork 'b'e 'w'ith 'y'ou heißen. Möge die Macht mit dir sein. :) ::Finwe? Fork heißt es nur, wenn man essen geht^^ es heißt Force.... MfG - Cody 22:28, 5. Jan. 2008 (CET) :::Oh.....ja natürlich......was hat mich denn da geritten? -.- --Finwe Disku 22:32, 5. Jan. 2008 (CET) ::::Du hast Hunger.^^ MfG - Cody 22:35, 5. Jan. 2008 (CET) :::::Ein bisschen schon^^ --Finwe Disku 22:38, 5. Jan. 2008 (CET) ::::::Danke und MTFBWY soll tatsächlich May the Force be with you heißen.MTFBWY DaCapo 11:35, 6. Jan. 2008 (CET) Aso-THX!!! MfG,Jooruz C'Baotth 13:38, 6. Jan. 2008 (CET)+MdMmds Band Du hast ein "Band Babel" auf deiner Benutzerseite und ich wollte dich fragen, ob du wirklich in einer Band spielst. Falls ja, interessieren mich natürlich weitere Details wie Musikrichtung etc ;-). Darth Tobi 13:29, 5. Feb. 2008 (CET) :Hi Darth Tobi, ja,ich spiele wirklich in einer Band(den Namen sag ich nicht,da es ja auch auf der JP Vandalen/Idioten gibt,die das ausnutzen und unsere Website verwüsten). Wir sind zu 5t und machen einen Mix aus Hip Hop,Rock und Techno.Manchmal lassen wir auch etwas klassik-Musik mit einlaufen(Mozart oder Beethoven in Neu)Wir haben zwar noch kein Konzert gespiet,dafür aber schon einiges in Planung(die Band existiert seit 1 1/2 Monaten) MfG+MdMmds,Darth Shadow 17:49, 5. Feb. 2008 (CET) ::Interessante Sache, auch wenns nicht so mein Stil ist;-) Naja, dann wünsche ich euch noch viel Spaß, weil darum gehts eigentlich. Macht weiter! Darth Tobi 20:32, 5. Feb. 2008 (CET) :::Danke,Darth Tobi!MfG+MdMmds,Jooruz a.k.a. Darth Shadow 14:42, 6. Feb. 2008 (CET) Name Hallo Jooruz, möchtest du ab jetzt Darth Shadow heißen? Wenn ja, dann solltest du einen Admin bitten, dich umnennen zu lassen, denn es könnte zu Missverständnissen führen, wenn man auf Darth Shadow klickt und dann bei Jooruz C'Baotth landet. Dazu musst du aber bei jeder Diskussion, wo du unterschrieben hast, deinen Namen ändern, bevor man dich umbennenen kann. Das kann sehr viel Aufwand bedeuten, daher würde ich persönlich den alten Namen beibehalten. Gruß, Finwe Disku 18:41, 5. Feb. 2008 (CET) :Hi Finwe, :Hmm...stimmt,ich habe darüber nachgedacht mich umzubenennen,aber ich glaube,ich lass es doch lieber,da ich auf nem Haufen Diskus geschrieben habe...danke für die Info! :MfG+MdMmds,Darth Shadow 19:21, 5. Feb. 2008 (CET) ::So,ich habe jetzt meine Unterschrift verbessert! ::MfG+MdMmds,Jooruz a.k.a. Darth Shadow 19:25, 5. Feb. 2008 (CET) Späte Hilfe ey ne frage, könntest du meine usepage auch so ändern das sie so einigermassen aussieht wie deine, wäre echt nett von dir--ARC Bacara 22:20, 13. Feb. 2008 (CET) :Hi ARC Bacara, wie meinst du das? Vom Aussehen her(also Infobox o.Ä.) oder so eine Unterseite?Wenn du das noch immer möchtest,ok(bin zur Zeit nicht sooo oft auf der JP, da die Schule echte Probleme macht).Aber ich helfe gern! MfG+MdMmds,JooruZ a.k.a.Darth ShadoW 21:04, 14. Feb. 2008 (CET) Ventress Unter deinen Lieblings... Teil der deiner Benutzerseite hast du Ventress unter Sith eingeordnet. Aber eigentlich ist sie ein Dunkler Jedi. Gruß Lord siddies 11:16, 23. Feb. 2008 (CET) :Danke für den Hinweis, Lord siddies! MfG,Dunkler Meister Jooruz C'Baotth 12:46, 23. Feb. 2008 (CET) ::Dafür sing Lego-Star-Wars -Diskussions-Süchtige doch da!Gruß Lord siddies 13:35, 23. Feb. 2008 (CET) :::Mal eine Frage, Lord siddies:Haste das Kloneliteteam aus Lego selber gemacht oder kann man solche Figuren kaufen-und wenn ja, für wie viel€? MfG,Dunkler Meister Jooruz C'Baotth 18:27, 23. Feb. 2008 (CET) :::: Mal eine Frage, Lord siddies...haste das Kloneliteteam auf deiner Benutzerseite selber gemacht oder kann man solche Figuren kaufen? MfG,Dunkler Meister Jooruz C'Baotth 18:59, 23. Feb. 2008 (CET) Das hab ich selber gemacht. Aus den Phase 1 Klonen des TFAT/i-Kanonenbootes. Kannst du aber auch selber machen. Nimm einfach ein paar Klonkrieger und mal sie Blau bzw. den Commander rot an.(Ich hab dafür nen CD-Marker benutzt). Gruß Lord siddies 22:44, 23. Feb. 2008 (CET) ::::Achso, danke Lord siddies! MfG,Dunkler Meister Jooruz C'Baotth 23:14, 23. Feb. 2008 (CET) :::::Aber wenn dir die gefallen kannst du ja auch die nehmen. Gruß Lord siddies 11:33, 24. Feb. 2008 (CET) PS:Ich bin jetzt bis etwa halb vier nicht da. Ich werd nicht antworten können. ::::::Hmmm...du bist zwar nicht da, aber vielleicht wird ein anderer User hierdrauf aufmerksam: Meinst du echt den Schlüsselanhängerklon?Sieht das nicht ein bisschen komisch aus, wenn du ne Schlacht aufbaust und dann son Klonkrieger mit na Kette dabei ist? MfG,Dunkler Meister Jooruz C'Baotth 11:40, 24. Feb. 2008 (CET) :::::::Hy. Zeitlich hab ich mich total verschetzt! Naja schon. Ich hab mir so einen Palpatine gekauft. Mir hat mein Papa das abgesegt. Vielleicht kann deiner das ja auch? Gruß Lord siddies 18:29, 24. Feb. 2008 (CET) ::::::::Hey stimmt, ans absägen habe ich garnicht gedacht...ohne Kette sehen die eigentlich ganz normal aus...danke für den Tipp! MfG,Dunkler Meister Jooruz C'Baotth 19:38, 24. Feb. 2008 (CET) ::::::::: Und nochmal zum Kanonenboot. Glaubst du oder weißt du das dass alte 40-50 Euro gekostet hat? Und hast du das auf meiner Seite schon gesehen? Bei '''Bekannte. Gruß Lord siddies 20:42, 24. Feb. 2008 (CET) ::::::::::Du hast recht. Das alte Modell hat doch um die 99€ gekostet(SRY für die unnütze Disku auf deiner Seite, CODY !). Vllt stimmt das mit den 100€ wirklich-aber niemals 150€. Ist das eig. das "original" Kanonenboot auf deiner Seite? Oder hast du das selber noch umgebaut? MfG,Dunkler Meister Jooruz C'Baotth 20:46, 24. Feb. 2008 (CET) Das ist das alte Modell. (Das von 2002) Außerdem könnte ich niemals so gut ein Modell nachbauen! Aber schön das du denkst das ich das könnte.Gruß Lord siddies 20:49, 24. Feb. 2008 (CET)